Draco et la magie noire
by Jedi Cathy
Summary: Un gros gros délire que j'ai piqué sur ce slash Harry/Draco *Terminée*
1. Premier sortilège

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : **delirium tremens** venant d'une tordue complètement pervertie, **slash** (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !) avec lemon prévu (je sens qu'il y en a qui sont contents là lol ^^)

Pairing : Harry/Draco 

Rating : **NC-17**, il va y avoir un **lemon**, soit une scène de cul, donc vous êtes prévenus... et puis je pense qu'on voit dès le début que c'est assez tourné vers la chose lol ^^

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (je jure que ce n'est pas moi qui aie kidnappé Sirius !!! ^^), ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling... 

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note : je tiens à remercier Aiguma qui très indirectement m'a donné l'idée de cette fic, mais si je n'avais pas été lui acheter un cadeau de Noel, cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour lol ^^ Et en même temps, je remercie EDR qui est aussi légèrement impliquée ^^

D'ailleurs, pour ceux que ça intéresse, tous les sorts qui seront mis dans cette fic sont des sorts **réels** ! Je les ai pris dans un bouquin de magie noire (si vous voulez la référence, vous n'avez qu'à demander lol ^^) et je ne les aie pas du tout inventé, donc vous pouvez même les essayer mdr ^^ (ceci n'est pas une invitation à faire de la magie noire, perso, je trouve ça juste amusant, vu que je n'y crois pas vraiment, mais bon...)

Enfin : **JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

So now, read, enjoy and review

**Draco et la magie noire**

_Premier sortilège_

_Hum... Comme c'est agréable... Tu n'es pas si nul que ça pour certaines choses... Hummm... oui... continue... plus..._

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur et une étrange chaleur lui innondant le bas du ventre.

Encore ! C'était le septième fois cette semaine ! Et on était que vendredi !!

Euh... oui, enfin pour l'instant ce n'était pas là le problème... Tout d'abord : Dooouuuuccchhhheeee !!!!!!! Une douche bien froide, histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

Au moins, être préfet avait du bon, il pouvait rester autant de temps qu'il voulait dans la salle de bain des préfets et y réfléchir calmement.

Donc réfléchissons : c'était la septième fois cette semaine (et cela durait depuis plus d'un mois) qu'il rêvait qu'il faisait des "choses" avec... Potter... Potter, bon sang ! Il devait vraiment être malade pour avoir de tels rêves ! Potter !!! A la rigueur Gros Lard 1 ou 2, ou même Miss Pot-de-colle, mais... Euh, non, tout bien réfléchi, Potter était quand même un meilleur choix pour ses rêves... Mais cela restait Potter ! Harry Potter ! Préfet de ces immondes Gryffondor ! Son ennemi depuis toujours !... Sauf dans ses rêves apparemment... Ce n'était vraiment pas normal...

Réfléchis Draco, réfléchis !

Solution : Potter devait s'amuser à lui jouer un tour de TRES mauvais goût... Il avait trouvé un sort pour manipuler ses rêves et lui envoyait ces images érotiques... Reprends-toi Draco ! C'est de Potter dont tu parles ! Jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée d'envoyer des images aussi perverses, ce n'est pas un Serpentard tout de même (pas que les Serpentards soient particulièrement pervers... enfin si, quand même un peu...). Donc c'était vraiment lui, Draco Malefoy, qui rêvait de ça... Il devait vraiment être en manque...

*TILT* "en manque"... Mais oui bien sûr ! Il avait seulement besoin d'assouvir quelques pulsions bien normales pour son âge... Et Potter était (il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça tout de même) l'un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard (excepté lui-même bien sûr). 

Donc, il lui suffisait d'assouvir ces quelques pulsions et il pourrait redormir tranquillement...

Minute ! On pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups *evil grin*...

Draco resortit de la salle de bain, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui lui valut les questions de sa cour habituelle (mais dont il se serait bien passé cela dit).  
_ Tu vas encore martyriser Potter, allez, dis Draco ! Tu as une idée , dis, dis dis !! firent-ils en coeur.  
Déplorable... En route pour le plan "qu'ils me foutent la paix", 3, 2, 1 :  
_ Vous verrez bien.  
Les deux imbéciles eurent un petit rire niais et satisfait, laissant Draco tranquille pour organiser son plan.

Plan diabolique contre Potter n° 6589 : amener Potter à coucher avec lui... niark niark niark... Lui pourrait prendre son pied (même avec un Gryffondor, cela devait être possible après tout) et Potter serait traumatisé à vie... Un de ses meilleurs plans, selon Draco. 

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait encore trouver le moyen. Pas question de violer Potter : 1) il pourrait être renvoyé de Poudlard quand Monsieur Le Survivant aurait été tout balancé ; 2) même étant un Serpentard de pure souche, il avait tout de même une certaine morale qui lui interdisait de genre de bassesses bon pour les petits truands de bas étages ; mais surtout 3) cela serait tout de même moins amusant que de le voir ramper pour lui et de le voir reprendre conscience de ses actes le lendemain...  
Et comment amener Potter à le désirer juste pour une nuit ? La magie noire bien sûr !   
Héhé, merci à ce cher Malefoy Senior qui avait eu la très bonne idée de lui offrir un livre très intéressant : _"Sorcellerie noire - Comment manipuler les autres à votre guise ?"_ Réellement très utile dans le cas présent... Il devait bien y avoir quelques sortilèges pour se faire désirer de quelqu'un.

Draco y avait réfléchi toute la journée avant de pouvoir revenir s'enfermer dans sa chambre et potasser ce bouquin qui commençait à accumuler la poussière (il n'avait jamais trouver la magie noire si intéressante que cela auparavant).

Alors...Chapitre Invocations : invocation à Semiaza, invocation à Aratak, invocation à Samiel, à Chochariel, à Alcanor, à Kirik, à Semlin, à... Stop ! Reward ! Invocation à Kirik, démon de la luxure... Parfait !

Il ne fallait rien de particulier, seulement une petite invocation à dire...

Euh, oui, mais Draco ne savait pas vraiment comment faire une invocation. Tant pis, il improviserait.

Il se mit à genoux devant sa fenêtre. C'était la pleine lune, mais cela devait aller (les loups-garous sortaient par soir de pleine lune, non ? Donc cela devait être favorable). _[ndcathy : en fait les sorts de magie noire sont plutôt jetés dans une nuit sans lune ^^]_

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et se mit à réciter :

_Kirik, je t'implore.  
Accorde-moi la faculté  
D'être capable de subjuguer  
Les personnes de mon choix  
Afin qu'elles ne connaissent que moi  
Ainsi soit-il._

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Draco : demain, Potter serait à lui !

***Le lendemain***

Draco marchait d'un pas sûr dans les couloirs de Poudlard : il n'attendait plus que sa rencontre avec Potter. Ce qui ne fut pas long à attendre puisqu'il buta dans le Gryffondor à la première intersection qu'il traversait. 

Potter se retrouva cul à terre :  
_ Bon sang Malefoy ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ! s'écria-t-il.

Draco, ne répondit rien mais son esprit fonctionnait à toute vapeur : il aurait pensé que Potter se jetterait à son cou, se traînerait à ses pieds pour qu'il l'emmène dans sa chambre... Mais cela ne semblait pas du tout marcher... 

_ Tu veux ma photo ou quoi ! cria Potter une nouvelle fois en se relevant, alors que Draco le fixait sans rien dire.

Puis il partit sans même se retourner... L'invocation était un fiasco total...

"Il devait y avoir une explication !" s'insurgea mentalement Draco. Il réussissait toujours tout, donc il devait y avoir une autre explication...

Mais bien sûr ! Une invocation ne devait pas être assez puissante pour pousser Potter l'angelot, qui le détestait tout autant que lui le détestait, à le désirer pour une nuit ! Il devait essayer quelque chose de plus puissant !

(à suivre)

(svp, n'oubliez pas de reviewez pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, parce que c'est quand même une fic assez tordue alors ça m'inquiète ^^;;;;)


	2. Second sortilège

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : **delirium tremens** venant d'une tordue complètement pervertie, **slash** (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !) avec lemon prévu (je sens qu'il y en a qui sont contents là lol ^^)

Pairing : Harry/Draco 

Rating : **NC-17**, il va y avoir un **lemon**, soit une scène de cul, donc vous êtes prévenus... et puis je pense qu'on voit dès le début que c'est assez tourné vers la chose lol ^^

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (je jure que ce n'est pas moi qui aie kidnappé Sirius !!! ^^), ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling... 

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, tous les sorts qui seront mis dans cette fic sont des sorts **réels** ! Je les ai pris dans un bouquin de magie noire (si vous voulez la référence, vous n'avez qu'à demander lol ^^) et je ne les aie pas du tout inventé, donc vous pouvez même les essayer mdr ^^ (ceci n'est pas une invitation à faire de la magie noire, perso, je trouve ça juste amusant, vu que je n'y crois pas vraiment, mais bon...)

Pour les reviewers : alors là vous m'avez bluffée, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews pour cette fic ^^;;; En tout cas je vous adore tous !!!! ça me motive vraiment alors continuez à faire des reviews ! j'irais sûrement beaucoup plus vite comme ça ^^ (enfin, j'ai quand même les exams qui arrivent à grands pas, je mettrai peut-être un peu de temps quand même ^^;;;)

**Rêveuse** : une autre fan des persos un peu déséquilibrés ? ^^ Ce sont les meilleurs !! lol

**Ouistiti** : euh, d'accord c'est pas trop hard pour l'instant, ça le sera vraiment que dans la dernière partie d'ailleurs, mais de là à la mettre en G... en PG-13 à la rigueur, mais pensons aux pauvres petits fans d'Harry Potter qui n'ont que 8 ans, ce serait un peu fort pour eux, non ? ^^;;; (j'espère que personne ici n'a 8 ans quand même ^^;;;)

**Rebecca** : merci beaucoup ^^ et voilà la suite ^^

**Mae** : contente de voir que mon humour est apprécié ^^ merci ^^

_D'ailleurs petite **blague du jour** : comment s'appelait le capitaine crochet avant qu'il n'ait la main coupée ? Celui qui trouvera la réponse aura droit à la troisième partie en preview lol ^^ (désolée mais moi ça m'a fait rire lol ^^)_

**Magli** : merci beaucoup ^^

**Molianne** : Draco persiste dans sa voie, j'espère que cette seconde partie te plaira aussi ^^

**Lunarde** : bah dis donc, j'ai deux reviews de toi sur cette fic, merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, je dois bien avouer que c'est ça qui m'a fait écrire la suite aussi vite ^^ (par contre pour la suite de "From Love to the Darkside", je la mettrai seulement pour la nouvelle année, ça me plaît de torturer un peu mes lecteurs lol ^^)   
Pour ce qui n'a pas marché, je ne l'ai pas dit ? l'histoire que les sortilèges de magie noire ne se font que pendant la lune noire alors que là Draco l'a fait par nuit de pleine lune, c'est un détail mais qui a son importance ^^ (la lumière éloigne les démons ou un truc du genre ^^;;;)

**Angelinadelacour** : je dirais plus déjanté que tordu peut-être, parce que je ne sais plus quand, je suis tombée sur une fic vraiment tordue où Rogue donnait des cours de grenadine O_o mdr ^^ (j'adore cette fic cela dit ^^)

**Marie.hedwige** : tu sais, une fille de 13 ans (elle se reconnaîtra ^_~) m'a déjà réclamé un lemon, alors je ne m'étonne plus de rien, comme elle le dirait si bien, c'est une question de maturité et je suis entièrement d'accord ^^ En tout cas, ton compliment me va droit au coeur, parce que j'adore écrire et que ça fait plaisir de voir que je suis pas si nulle que ça ^^ merci beaucoup!!!! ^_______^

**Zhusidinuo** : (ça c'est du pseudo, j'arrive même pas à le prononcer lol ^^) j'ai jamais dit qu'Harry n'avait pas de chance, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à sa place !! ^^ Mais peut-être va-t-il s'en rendre compte qui sait ^_~ merci pour m'avoir mise dans tes fav', t'écris des fics? ah, vais aller voir ça tout de suite, j'y cours, j'y vole ^^

**So now, read, enjoy and review**

**Draco et la magie noire**

_Second sortilège_

_ Oh oui, Harry ! Plus vite ! Ooooouuuuuiiiiiii !!!

*BOUM* 

_ Aïeeeeuuhhh !!!!

Draco ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui c'était passé : il était tombé de son lit, serrant étroitement son édredon contre lui... comme il serrait Potter quelques instants auparavant d'ailleurs... 

Potter... Cela devenait vraiment urgent : il fallait qu'il se le fasse au plus vite !

Bon d'accord, son premier essai avait complètement échoué, mais Draco n'abandonnerait pas ! Les Malefoy étaient connus pour leur tenacité, et Draco ne faisait pas exception à la règle. D'autant plus que cet échec avait transformé son plan contre potter en véritable défi ! Il n'échouerait pas !

Draco se releva difficilement et regarda d'un air perplexe son édredon... Pourvu que les elfes de maison pensent à changer les draps !   
C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il était content d'avoir sa propre chambre, il aurait eu l'air fin sinon... Surtout avec les deux idiots du village qui s'amusaient encore à savoir qui pouvait pisser le plus loin... Ils ne devaient avoir aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un "wet dream" _(ndcathy : sorry, mais j'aime bien cette expression alors je l'ai laissé telle quelle ^^)_

Draco avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée : fantasme inassouvi aurait dit un psy, mais ça il le savait déjà. Enfin, au moins, il avait eu la paix et même les deux abrutis de service ne l'avait pas approché. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'à trouver un nouveau sort... et le midi même, Draco partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre potasser son cher bouquin qui lui approterait la victoire sur Potter !

Alors, voyons voir : rituel du mauvais oeil, non ; provoquer des disputes, non ; enchantement à l'aide d'une pomme... bon sang ! Il n'était tout de même pas dans un de ces stupides conte de fées moldus !

Draco tournait rageusement les pages en répétant inlassablement : "je vais gagner, je vais gagner...". Et... Ah ! Victoire ! Sortilège pour assujettir une personne à ses désirs sexuels... Parfait ! C'était tout à fait ça ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il allait pouvoir demander à Potter grâce à ce sort... Enfin si, il ne l'imaginait que trop bien ! Cela allait être une nuit mémorable, niark niark...

Un sourire de pervers diabolique s'afficha sur le visage de Draco alors qu'il lisait son nouveau sort.

Hum, alors il fallait une bougie verte, c'est bon ; une bougie noire, bon aussi ; de l'encens de vétiver... hum, oui, il devait lui en rester ; des Devil Shoe's Strings... ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce machin-là ??? Une plante apparemment... Ah, mais il avait cours avec Rogue cet après-midi, il lui en donnerait, donc pas de problème ; un pot d'alcool, bon aussi, il savait très bien où les deux têtes de pioche rangeaient leur bouteille de scotch...

La suite, maintenant, hum... incantation et tout le tralala... Zut ! Il fallait attendre plus d'une semaine... Bon, c'était toujours mieux que rien, il savait patienter quand cela en valait la peine (si, si j'vous jure !).

Draco fut dès lors de meilleure humeur. Il allait faire sa potion le soir-même, la lala la la... S'il n'avait pas sa réputation à tenir, il aurait bien sautillé de joie.

Bon, d'abord, il fallait s'occuper de Rogue.  
Dès la fin du cours de potion (où il avait réussit à faire perdre 50 points aux Gryffondor, son troisième sport préféré après "embêter Harry Potter" et la quidditch), Draco s'approcha du bureau de Rogue avec son petit air de Serpentard studieux.  
_ Professeur Rogue, s'il vous plaît...  
_ Ah, Mr Malefoy. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
_ C'est à dire que j'aimerais avoir des renseignements sur ce qu'on appelle les Devil Shoe's Strings...

Rogue parut surpris, ce qui paniqua légèrement Draco : il avit dû faire une gaffe ! Il aurait d'abord dû chercher dans les livres de la bibliothèque ! Cette plante devait être spécifique à la magie noire ! Il était trop stupide ! Il était...

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous auriez besoin de ce genre de chose...

Rogue avait finit par sourire... Enfin, cela ressemblait plutôt à un rictus psychotique, mais le pauvre ne savait pas sourire... une déformation musculaire sûrement d'après Draco, il fallait l'en excuser.

_ Savez-vous que ceci est principalement utilisé dans la conception de filtres d'amour ?  
_ C'est à dire que...  
_ Ah, mais je reconnais bien là l'esprit Serpentard. Tenez...

Il se leva et prit un énorme bocal de racines noires sur son étagère (d'ailleurs, pourquoi en avait-il autant puisqu'ils ne s'en servait pas en classe ?) et en tendit une à Draco.  
_ Et bonne chance...

Draco s'étonna lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi, et partit sans demander son reste.

C'était parfait ! Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant. Le soir venu il installa tous ses ingrédients sur son bureau et commença, faisant ce qui était demandé tout en lisant mentalement le grimoire.

Allumez les bougies et l'encens. Prenez la racine entre vos mains et passez-la au-dessus de la flamme de la bougie verte en disant :

Draco s'éclaircit la voix :

_Ô dieux maléfiques.  
Je le désire,  
Faites qu'il tombe en mon pouvoir._

Prenez la racine et passez-la au-dessus de l'autre bougie en disant :

_Prince Loki, regarde-moi.  
Je t'offre le plaisir que je connaîtrai.  
Prends-le et donne-le moi  
Ainsi soit-il._

Placez la racine dans le pot et faites macérez pendant sept jours.

Sept jours ! Qu'est-ce que cela allait être long tout de même ! Enfin, comme le disait l'incantation... Il le désirait ! Ô oui qu'il le désirait ! De plus en plus en plus d'ailleurs, il fallait vraiment qu'il couche avec Potter, il serait capable des pires choses sinon... pires pour lui surtout ! Il ne voulait pas en arriver à devoir coucher avec Miss Pot-de-colle... Beurk... Un Malefoy devait savoir choisir ses partenaires tout de même !

Enfin bon, il devrait savoir tenir une semaine de plus.

Draco trouva cependant cette semaine interminable. Il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer normalement... surtout en cours de potions d'ailleurs... avec les Gryffondor... avec Potter... Cela devenait une véritable obsession.

Le septième jour arriva enfin. Draco était aux anges. Il n'avait plus qu'à retirer la racine du pot d'alcool, la faire sécher (ce qui ne prendrai sûrement qu'une nuit près de la cheminée) et le lendemain... le lendemain serait le jour de la délivrance, il allait pouvoir avoir Potter prêt à obéir à tous ses désirs... Draco s'endormit paisiblement à cette idée, même si ces rêves se firent beaucoup plus intenses.

Le lendemain était donc le grand jour ! Il allait pouvoir enfin avoir Harry Potter !!!!

Draco était si excité qu'il n'arriva pas à avaler quoique ce soit de la journée, n'attendant que d'être le soir pour assouvir son fantasme, et traumatiser Potter par la même occasion !

Dès que les cours furent finis, il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre et relit le livre :  
Avant de rencontrer la personne désirée, buvez quelques gorgées de l'alcool et mettez la racine dans votre poche. Aussitôt que vous serez en présence de la personne en question, touchez votre racine afin que le sort soit activé.

Très bien. Il savait que Potter, en tant que préfet des Gryffondor, faisait toujours un tour d'inspection aux alentours de sa maison... Il n'avait donc qu'à attendre l'heure de cette tournée pour y courir rencontrer "par hasard" Mr Potter. Et... à lui une nuit torride de débauche ! Enfin ! En plus, le lendemain était un samedi, il pouvait donc parfaitement profiter de toute la nuit où le sortilège agirait... Ô bonheur suprême, il allait enfin prendre son pied !

10 heures finirent par sonner et Draco se hâta.

Il mit rapidement la racine séchée dans sa poche, prit le pot d'une main pour boire une grande grogée d'alcool (bon sang ! il faudrait qu'il apprenne aux deux gros lards comment on choisissait un bon alcool !). Puis il observa un moment ce qui restait dans le pot... 

N'oublions pas que c'était à Potter qu'il avait affaire. Il devait ensorceler Harry Potter le Survivant...

Draco vida le reste de l'alcool d'un trait : autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté !

Il commença alors à avoir un peu chaud, mais une seule chose importait pour l'instant : trouver Potter.

Il courut alors dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il *le* vit. Il toucha du bout du doigt la racine dans sa poche... C'était bizarre comme ce coin de Poudlard semblait étre animé d'ailleurs... Draco n'avait jamais remarqué que même les murs bougeaient... Enfin, tout ce qui importait c'était Potter et il courut pour le rattraper.

Potter dut l'entendre puisqu'il se retourna. Il parut d'ailleurs surpris de le voir... Mais bientôt, il se prosternerait à ses pieds, il ...

_ Tu t'es perdu Malefoy ? fit Potter d'un ton sarcastique.

Draco cligna des yeux : voilà qu'il voyait deux, non trois Potter maintenant ! Il devait vraiment être fatigué ! Merlin ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. 

Il se reprit :  
_ Je te cherchais Potter, cracha-t-il avant de devoir se tenir au mur, sentant qu'il était sur le point de tomber. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Un effet secondaire ??

_ C'est trop gentil à toi, Malefoy, mais je suis occupé...

Potter allait continuer sa ronde, mais Draco le retint :  
_ Non, tu n'es pas occupé ! Tu es...

Draco trébucha alors et dut se rattraper à Potter pour ne pas tomber.

_ Tu es... à moi... Potter... Toute la nuit... tu...

Et ce fut le trou noir...

(à suivre)

(continuez à reviewer surtout merci beaucoup ^________^)


	3. Interlude

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : **delirium tremens** venant d'une tordue complètement pervertie, **slash** (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !) avec lemon prévu (je sens qu'il y en a qui sont contents là lol ^^)

Pairing : Harry/Draco 

Rating : **NC-17**, il va y avoir un **lemon**, soit une scène de cul, donc vous êtes prévenus... et puis je pense qu'on voit dès le début que c'est assez tourné vers la chose lol ^^

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (je jure que ce n'est pas moi qui aie kidnappé Sirius !!! ^^), ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling... 

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Pour les reviewers : j'ai toujours autant de reviews et vraiment j'en reste complètement baba ^^;; comme quoi je ne suis pas la seule tordue dans ce monde, alors moi je dis : le monde aux tordus !!!!!! lol ^^ Enfin bref, je vous dis encore un grand grand merci pour me soutenir, merci merci merci ^^

**Angélys** : vi moi aussi j'adore Draco en gros vicieux lol ^^

**Shizuku Maxwell** : THE Shizuku Maxwell ?!!! Celle de "Regard" ?!! *Cathy qui sautille de joie* J'ADORE tes fics !! C'est trop cool de voir que tu lis la mienne ^____________^ En tout cas,** allez lire ses fics ! **Elles sont trop géniales !!

**Cajedi** : voilà une autre partie pour toi, mais Draco va encore devoir attendre (j'aimerais bien m'occuper de lui, mais j'ai peur que toutes les fans de Draco me tombent dessus après lol ^^)

**Angelinadelacour** : mais euh ! je paresse pas ! c'est quand même pas trop long une semaine d'attente ^^;;;En tout cas le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite... chapitre 5 d'après mes calculs lol ^^

**Miluna** : Je suis sadique et fière de l'être lol ^^ (surtout avec mes persos adorés en fait lol), mais Draco n'a encore rien fait ou dit à Harry, patience ^^

**Mimi** : quel succès ce Draco pervers! lol ^^ En tout cas, c'était pas mal trouvé pour la blague, et puisque personne n'a trouvé, voilà la réponse : _**comment s'appelait le capitaine Crochet avant qu'il ne perde sa main : réponse = le capitaine Main...**_ MDR !!! désolée, c'est de l'humour à 5 centimes d'euros, mais ça m'a fait rire ^^;;;

**Wini** : au moins, je suis contente de ne pas être la seule barge dans ce monde lol ^^ et quel enthousiasme dans ta seconde review ^^

**Mae** : Bien sûr que Rogue n'est pas déformé, il est très bien comme il est ^^ Mais ce que pense Draco n'est pas forcément ce que je pense ^^

**Nicolina** : voilà la suite et merci ^^

**Molianne** : C'est une idée ou Draco a du sucès quoiqu'il fasse : pervers, il a du succès, bourré, il a du succès aussi... 

**Zhusidinuo** : j'ai réussi à l'écrire sans regarder!! lol ^^ en tout cas, c'est cool un nom comme ça alors je vais pas le raccourcir ^^ Et puis t'inquiète, moi j'ai bien ri du boum en l'écrivant (faut dire que je l'imaginais en même temps ^^;;)

**Eowin-chan** : Je crois que c'est surtout les révisions qui me font cet effet là lol ^^ Mais ne t'en fais pas, malgré tout ce que les autres peuvent dire, la perversion est une très grande qualité jedi, fais moi confiance lol ^^ Sinon, je sais pas si j'ai lu ta nouvelle fic... Vais aller voir (parce que des fois j'oublie de laisser des reviews, je l'avoue, par contre ai pas encore lu la suite de l'équilibre parfait -_-)

**Claire** : merci beaucoup ^^

**Luffynette** : trop contente que ça te plaise ^_______^ et bon rétablissement ! Et puis t'inquiète pas, la fic Fruits est en bonne marche ^^

**Hellolaure** : (celle de la ml ayashi ?) en tout cas, contente que ça te plaise ^^

**Black Moon** : la vérité est ailleurs... lol ^^ en fait, c'est pas totalement faux, mais c'est pas vrai non plus, disons qu'il y a peut-être une part de vérité dans ce que tu dis (la question est : où est-elle cette part de vérité ? lol), mais tout sera expliqué dans le chapitre 5 normalement ^^ Mais t'étais pas en train de regarder Dumbo ou Fantasia quand tu as écrit ta review ? lol ^^ et puis t'inquiète, moi aussi je rêve parfois de certaines fics (pas des miennes encore quand même lol ^^;;;)

Ah, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de toutes les reviews ^^;;; ça va bientôt être plus long que le chapitre lol ^^ mais J'ADORE ça !!!!! continuez !!! 

Sinon j'espère que cette partie vous plaira, même si vous n'avez pas encore le troisième sortilège et que je la trouve un peu moins pervertie... Faut bien que ce pauv' draco se repose un peu lol ^^ En fait, on se situe au milieu de la fic, et après il n'y aura plus que deux chapitres (normalement ^^;;;). Ah et aussi, vu que j'ai jamais pris de cuite (j'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais j'aime pas l'acool ^^;;) la gueule de bois de Draco doit pas être très bien décrite, mais bon... Et enfin :

**Bonne année 2003 à tout le monde !**

****

**So now, read, enjoy and review**

**Draco et la magie noire**

_Interlude_

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal à la tête ! Draco avait l'impression que sa tête se trouvait dans un étau qu'on serrait de plus en plus, et il sentait que s'il ouvrait les yeux ce serait pire.

Allez Draco, ouvre les yeux d'abord et tu réfléchiras après, 1, 2, 3...

Draco ouvrit doucement ses yeux, juste pour voir que deux émeraudes le fixaient avec attention.

Malgré la douleur, le cerveau de Draco commença à carburer à toute allure : il était avec Potter ! Cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait réussi ?! Hé, minute, il ne se souvenait de rien aussi ! Ce n'était pas normal du tout ça ! Il aurait dû se souvenir de cette nuit torride qu'il avait dû passer avec Potter ! Ou alors... il était encore dans un rêve qui devait se finir en orgie...

L'esprit de Draco subissait une véritable surchauffe et, finalement, tout ce qu'il réussit à dire fut :  
_ Harry ?  
_ Alors, ça y est ? Tu te réveilles ? râla Potter.

Ah non ! Pas crier ! 

Draco gémit. Il ne devait pas être dans un rêve, c'était clair, il n'aurait pas aussi mal sinon. 

Harry disparut un moment de son champ de vision très restreint, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à parler cependant :  
_ Depuis quand tu m'appelles Harry d'ailleurs ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un Gryffondor méritait cet honneur de ta part...

Zut ! Il s'était laissé aller et avait fait une gaffe ! Potter c'était Potter ! Pas Harry ! Harry, c'était seulement dans ses rêves ! Il avait quand même sa réputation à sauvegarder ! 

_ Arrête de parler, Potter ! finit-il par gémir, éludant ainsi la question avec habileté.  
_ C'est sûr que ça ne doit pas être agréable ! railla Potter en revenant dans la champ de vision avec un verre rempli d'une étrange substance verte et bouillonnante qu'il tendit à Draco. Bois !  
_ Non, mais ça va pas Potter ! Tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour me laisser empoisonner... Aïe...  
_ Tu le prends ou je te le fais avaler de force ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! 

La voix de Potter raisonnait horriblement dans sa tête, et Draco n'eut pas le courage de refuser et commença à boire le breuvage qui avait un goût infect.

_ C'est un truc contre la gueule de bois. Je suis pas assez stupide pour te tuer ici quand même.

Draco ne répliqua pas mais il avait les idées étrangement plus claires et son mal de tête commençait à disparaître.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? finit-il par demander.  
_ Tu t'es écroulé sur moi hier soir... après avoir bu trop de mauvais scotch je dirais, d'après l'odeur.

Scotch ?... Le sortilège ! Il devait boire un peu de l'alcool et lui il avait tout bu ! Tout lui revenait clairement maintenant ! Quelle stupidité ! Il avait raté sa chance avec Potter rien que pour ça ! Draco se serait taper la tête contre les murs pour être aussi stupide... Minute ! Il avait peut-être quand même fait des choses à Potter, même s'il ne s'en souvenait plus... Et Potter avait tellement aimé qu'il était resté pour en avoir encore et... oui, on peut toujours rêver ! Comme si Sa Sainteté Potter redemanderait plus de sexe... Enfin cela dit c'était quand même une possibilité, même très infime...

_ Et je n'ai rien fait ? s'aventura Draco au cas où.

Potter le fixa un moment :  
_ Ah çà ! Tu n'as rien fait du tout ! T'as de la chance que je t'ai traîné ici, tu serais encore en train de cuver dans le couloir sinon...

Une lumière brilla soudainement dans ses yeux :  
_ Cela veut-il dire que Monseigneur Malefoy ne se souviendrait de rien ?  
_ Pas du tout ! s'écria Draco piqué au vif. Je voulais juste être sûr, c'est tout. Et j'aurais préféré "cuver dans le couloir" que de me retrouver au bons soins de Môssieur Potter.

Sur ces mots, Draco se leva d'un bond (constatant du même coup qu'il était toujours tout habillé, ce qui était une autre preuve comme quoi il n'avait encore rien fait), tituba légèrement avant de reprendre son équilibre et sortit d'un air digne sous l'oeil amusé d'Harry Potter. 

A peine deux secondes plus tard, Draco revenait précipitemment dans la pièce, bloquant la porte en s'appuyant dessus :  
_ Où... Où est-ce que je suis ?!!  
_ Devine un peu, fit Potter avec un petit sourire en coin.  
_ Chez... Chez les Gry... Gryff... Gryffondor !?! lâcha-t-il après un effort surhumain, le visage marqué par l'horreur.  
_ Bingo ! sourit Potter. Où croyais-tu que je t'avais emmener ?

Il était chez les Gryffondor !! Lui, Draco Malefoy, chez les Gryffondor ! Et ils l'avaient sûrement tous vu dans un sale état ! Lui le préfet de Serpentard ! Horreur ! Il voyait déjà les rumeurs, les railleries, les...

_ T'inquiète, personne ne sait que tu es ici, fit Potter comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Du moins... pas encore, sourit-il.

Gloups ! Harry Potter lui faisait donc du chantage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui demander ? 

_ Je ne savais pas que les Gryffondor s'adonnaient au chantage, répondit finalement Draco avec mépris.  
_ C'est plutôt une bassesse de Serpentard, c'est vrai... Mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour pouvoir t'embêter, fit Harry sarcastiquement.

Draco fixa Potter avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux : qu'il lui demande n'importe quoi, il était prêt ! C'était lui le plus fort de toute façon ! Il gagnerait quoiqu'il arrive !

Mais Harry ne sembla pas faire attention à tout ça et se contenta de prendre son balai.

_ Bon allez, j'ai entraînement de quidditch moi, alors suis-moi et dépêche-toi !

Draco en resta bouche bée : lui qui croyait que Potter allait le faire chanter... C'était bien un Gryffondor ! Fort en parole, mais rien dans le pantalon... Quoiqu'il faudrait mieux qu'Harry ait quelque chose quand même... 

Alors que Draco prenait un sourire satisfait, Harry, lui, toucha un bout du mur du bout de sa baguette et... le mur s'ouvrit.

Draco écarquilla les yeux :  
_ Il y a un passage secret ici ?! s'exclama-t-il.  
_ Hum... Comme dans toutes les chambres de préfet à ce qu'il me semble... Il n'y en a pas à Serpentard ?  
_ Bien sûr que si ! mentit dignement Draco. Mais je pensais que seuls les Serpentards avaient assez d'ingéniosité pour faire ce genre de choses.

Il vit qu'Harry haussait les épaules en s'engouffrant dans le tunnel, mais Draco se contenta de le suivre.

Le passage était assez étroit et il fallait faire attention où on mettait les pieds pour ne pas trébucher... Enfin ça, Draco ne l'apprit qu'à ses dépens. A près à peine quelques mettre, il buta contre une pierre, perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant, renversant en même temps Potter. Il se retrouva ainsi étalé de tout son long sur le Gryffondor... ce qui était d'ailleurs assez agréable.

Draco sentait la chaleur d'Harry qui commençait à lui irradier tout le corps. C'était... c'était... comme dans ses rêves en fait, trèèèèès excitant... Un peu trop d'ailleurs... 

_ Malefoy ! cria alors Harry. Tu peux pas faire attention parfois ! Pousse-toi de là !

Draco reprit brusquement pied dans la réalité : ce n'était toujours pas un rêve ! Pourtant il...

Le jeune Serpentard se releva en un clin d'oeil. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien senti ! Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien senti !!! Il fallait qu'il détourne son attention, vite !

_ Et bien, tu pourras toujours te reconvertir en matelas après Poudlard, ironisa-t-il en s'époussetant. Tu es assez doué.

Potter lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit rien et continua sa route. Satisfait, Draco continua à le suivre, cette fois en faisant bien attention à ses pieds... Enfin ça, c'était plutôt pour penser à autre chose qu'à Potter. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir son corps sous le sien et son excitation ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter... S'il n'avait pas eu d'autres projets plus alléchants, Draco lui aurait sauté dessus immédiatement, et là il se retenait à grand peine.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent face à un mur que Potter ouvrit aussi grâce à sa baguette et ils se retrouvèrent dehors, à l'arrière de Poudlard.

Potter sortit rapidement et se tourna vers Draco :  
_ Tu as une dette envers moi, maintenant, et compte sur moi pour que tu me la rembourses ! râla-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers le terrain de quidditch.

Draco se contenta de fixer Harry d'un air de de dire qu'il attendait de voir ça, et s'en fut finalement d'un autre côté, tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Maintenant, le tout était aussi devenu une vengeance contre Potter. Et il fallait qu'il mette ça au point au plus vite ! Surtout s'il commençait à fantasmer sur lui même éveillé... Cela devenait vraiment urgent ! 

Draco se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre. Au moins l'air frais du dehors l'avait aussi refroidit et il pouvait réfléchir les idées claires.

Il ferma sa porte à clé et attrapa le livre de magie noire : le troisième sortilège serait le bon !

(à suivre)


	4. Troisième sortilège

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : **delirium tremens** venant d'une tordue complètement pervertie, **slash** (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !) avec lemon prévu (je sens qu'il y en a qui sont contents là lol ^^)

Pairing : Harry/Draco 

Rating : **NC-17**, il va y avoir un **lemon**, soit une scène de cul, donc vous êtes prévenus... et puis je pense qu'on voit dès le début que c'est assez tourné vers la chose lol ^^

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (je jure que ce n'est pas moi qui aie kidnappé Sirius !!! ^^), ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling... 

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Pour les reviewers : comme d'habitude je vous adore !! ^^ Et cette fois remerciez Cora pour avoir la suite si vite ^^

**Molianne** : Merci ^___^ Et je crois que tu as deviné juste pour le passage lol ^^

**Shizuku Maxwell** : Je ne sais pas encore comment Harry va se faire rembourser sa dette... Tu pensais à des pots de confiture ? lol ^^ Et maintenant je vais aller reviewer la suite de Morgan que j'ai enfin lue ^^;;;

**Aiguma** : je reconnais bien là la fanatique des Serpentard lol ^^ Mais bon, je suis pas une fanatique de Grabbe et Goyle ^^;;; En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras cette partie que j'ai faite en collaboration avec mon Kô-mamour lol ^^

**Mae** : Voilà le troisième sort (qui est aussi le dernier soit dit en passant ^^)

**Cora** : Merci beaucoup ^________^ J'adore quand on m'encourage ainsi ^^

Maintenant, profitez en bien car ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre, c'est peut-être un peu moins délirant, mais cela commence à devenir un peu plus chaud, j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

**So now, read, enjoy and review ^^**

**Draco et la magie noire**

_Troisième sortilège_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Draco feuilletait son gros grimoire de magie noire, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver un bon sortilège pour ce qu'il voulait : faire que Harry Potter devienne son esclave sexuel toute une nuit !

Il avait déjà tout un plan auquel ne manquait plus qu'un nouveau sortilège.

Bouteille de protection contre les racontars, non ; sortilège pour donner la migraine à quelqu'un, non plus ; philtre pour rendre un homme impuissant... SURTOUT PAS !!! Ah, voilà ! Sortilège pour soumettre à son pouvoir... Cela avait l'air puissant, mais c'était bien ce qu'il fallait pour avoir ce maudit Potter. Et en plus il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'ingrédients.

C'était parfait, maintenant qu'il avait le sortilège, il n'avait plus qu'à passer à la seconde partie de son plan.

Draco prit sa baguette et commença à toucher chaque pierre des murs de sa chambre avec : Potter avait bien dit que toutes les chambres de préfet en avait une, donc il devait en avoir une. Et au bout de dix minutes, il finit par la trouver, il était vraiment le meilleur. D'ailleurs, il avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait plusieurs couloirs dans ses passages. Donc en toute vraissemblance, il pouvait sûrement rejoindre la chambre d'Harry ainsi.

Grâce à son merveilleux sens de l'orientation, Draco ne mit qu'une heure à trouver le bon chemin parmi le dédale de passages. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à attendre le soir pour mettre son plan à exécution... Et cette fois il réussirait !

Le soir venu (pas assez vite au goût de Draco), le jeune Serpentard se hâta dans ses préparatifs : il vérifia que c'était une nuit sans lune sur son calendrier lunaire (il était bien content de ne pas devoir attendre plus longtemps pour avoir une nuit noire !), répéta la formule qu'il avait bien eu le temps d'apprendre par coeur, et recensa pour la vingtième fois tous les ingrédients : un coeur de papier rouge (les formules de magie noire pouvaient vraiment être stupides parfois...), une bougie noire, de l'encens, des pétales de rose, une aiguille... Tout était prêt ! Il n'avait donc droit à aucune erreur cette fois !

Draco se tint devant son bureau. Il écrit le nom de Potter sur le petit morceau de papier comme demandé, alluma la bougie et l'encens avant de réciter :

_Lilith,   
Toi qui règne sur la passion et la concupiscence,  
Pose ton regard sur moi.  
Je désire cette personne,  
Je la veux à tout prix,  
Je veux en faire mon esclave soumis.  
Accorde-moi cette faveur,  
Par mon sang, je me lie.  
Je la désire avec chaque battement de mon coeur,  
Avec chaque souffle que je prends._

Il piqua alors le bout de son pousse gauche avec l'aiguille, grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit la légère piqûre, et pinça son doigt pour laisser tomber trois gouttes de son sang sur le coeur de papier avant de sucer la petite blessure pour arrêter le saignement. Il plaça ensuite le bout de papier au-dessus de la bougie et dit :

_Par le pouvoir du sang et du feu,  
La magie s'active maintenant.  
Tu vas ressentir l'attraction que  
J'exerce sur toi.  
Tu n'as d'autres recours  
Que de venir vers moi._

Comme demandé, il répéta cette incantation trois fois avant de continuer : il enflamma le coeur de papier et les pétales de roses, les déposant dans une assiette pour que le tout se consume complètement. Il fixa alors les flammes en disant :

_Bats pour moi, coeur mortel,  
Désire-moi avec toute ton âme,  
Rêve de moi lorsque la nuit descend,  
Viens vers moi, je t'attends,  
Que rien ne retienne, ni voeu, ni amour,  
Tu m'appartiens maintenant.  
Ainsi soit-il._

Ainsi, il resta à se concentrer sur Harry, le temps que la bougie et l'encens soient entièrement consumés.

Lorsque tout fut terminé, Draco hésita un instant : la formule disait de venir vers lui... Alors fallait-il vraiment le prendre à la lettre et attendre que Potter se pointe, ou était-ce juste une métaphore ?... Cela embêtait légèrement Draco : il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur cette fois-ci... Aucune erreur !

Il réfléchit un instant, mais l'impatience le gagna... Et après tout, si Potter venait vraiment vers lui, il le rencontrerait bien sur le chemin, donc... en route !

Draco s'engouffra dans le passage secret et se dirigea à pas vifs vers la chambre de Potter, son excitation montant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure où il avançait.

Enfin, il arriva face au mur qui s'ouvrait sur la chambre de Potter, l'Eden était proche. Il était plus de minuit, donc Potter devait être bien sagement couché... ou à se languir de lui peut-être. Draco sourit d'un air pervers à cette pensée et il ne perdit pas une minute pour "ouvrir" le mur.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule une minuscule bougie était encore allumée près du lit où Potter dormait.

Draco l'observa un moment. Il était très mignon quand il dormait, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés, il gardait même ses lunettes pour dormir cet imbécile, mais il était vraiment mignon... Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore lui ?! Potter était peut-être désirable et diablement excitant, mais pas mignon !

Draco secoua la tête et se reprit : c'était le moment de vérité ! Soit il réussissait, soit il violait Potter sur la champ car il ne pouvait plus tenir !

Draco grimpa sur le lit, à quatre pattes au-dessus de Potter qui commença à sortir de son sommeil. Il s'étira langoureusement et cligna doucement des yeux avant de les fixer sur Draco qui se trouvait comme hypnotisé par cette jolie vue.

_ Draco ? fit Potter d'une petite voix encore ensommeillée.

Le Serpentard se reprit immédiatement et répondit d'un ton déterminé :  
_ Tu es à moi, Harry Potter.

Harry sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco pour l'attirer contre lui.  
_ Bien sûr, Draco... répondit-il simplement avant de commencer à embrasser passionnément son visage.

Draco se laissa faire avec délectation : il avait réussi ! Il avait ENFIN réussi ! Il allait avoir Potter pour lui, rien que pour lui ! 

Mais les pensées de Draco furent aussitôt interrompues par la bouche d'Harry qui vint se perdre sur la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si chaudes, légèrement sucrées. Draco n'aurait jamais cru que les lèvres d'Harry Potter puissent être si délectables. Rien que de les toucher l'électrisait totalement.Il en avait la chair de poule. Il aurait voulu les mordiller légèrement, mais il n'en eut pas réellement le temps : Harry les avait légèrement entrouvertes et sa langue était venue caresser les lèvres de Draco, en redessinant tout le tour avec une infinie sensualité.

Draco fut surpris de voir Harry si entreprenant. Décidément le sort marchait à merveille. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! 

Il attrapa alors la langue d'Harry et la suça doucement, la caressant doucement avec la sienne. En même temps, Harry laissait papilloner ses mains sur la nuque de Draco alors que ce dernier repoussa la couverture qui le séparait d'Harry. 

Il se sépara alors du Gryffondor pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Harry ne portait pratiquement rien, un simple boxer particulièrement saillant, et ce que Draco pouvait ainsi regarder était particulièrement... attrayant. Il était complètement bluffé par les atouts d'Harry. Draco n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son corps était parfait, juste musclé comme il le fallait. Sa peau était toute rosée et semblait si douce qu'il avait envie de lécher tout son corps.

Draco remonta ses yeux du bas ventre d'Harry vers son torse, sa gorge, puis son visage, ses yeux. Les deux émeraudes le fixaient intensément avec un apparent désir. Il ne semblait qu'attendre que Draco continue et le blond ne se fit pas prier d'avantage.

Il reprit possession des lèvres d'Harry avec un ardeur redoublée, caressant en même temps son torse d'une main agile.

Harry gémit en entrouvrant doucement les lèvres et Draco put enfin y glisser sa langue avide. Il explora l'antre chaude et humide avant de trouver la douce langue du brun. Il la caressa doucement, enroula la sienne autour, la déroula, la parcourut de tout son long, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry apparemment. Celui-ci avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise que portait Draco, aventurant ses mains sur son torse. Puis il repoussa lentement la chemise de Draco le long de son dos, faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules. 

Draco frissonna de plaisir. Il était au paradis ! Jamais il n'aurait penser que cela pourrait être aussi bon de peloter Harry Potter. Et bientôt son plaisir redoublerait, il le savait. C'était le bonheur. Il pourrait avoir Harry tant qu'il le voulait. Il pourrait se glisser toutes les nuits dans sa chambre pour l'avoir à lui tout seule, il pourrait...

Toutes les nuits... Le cerveau de Draco fit un léger court-circuit : il savait très bien qu'Harry allait finir par reprendre ses esprits, qu'il le rejetterait, et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'approcher. C'était ça le plan : traumatiser Harry Potter... Alors pourquoi sentait-il que quelque chose clochait ? 

Draco en perdit toute son excitation. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait... Il n'allait pas avoir une "panne" ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans le lit de Potter ! Il devait pouvoir réccupérer ! Allez Draco ! Embrasse-le, tripote-le et ça va revenir ! 

Mais Draco avait beau y faire, il n'arrivait plus à s'exciter alors qu'Harry commençait à gémir de plus en plus, ce qui le gênait particulièrement.

Il finit par s'arrêter brutalement et roula sur le côté.

Harry rouvrit les yeux d'un air intrigué :  
_ Draco ?

Mais Draco ne répondit pas et se dirigea rapidement vers le passage secret pour repartir dans sa chambre dont il bloqua l'entrée avec un sort pour éviter qu'Harry ne le suive.

Il devait vraiment être devenu fou...

(à suivre)


	5. Victoire ?

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : **delirium tremens** venant d'une tordue complètement pervertie, **slash** (homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fic !) avec lemon prévu (je sens qu'il y en a qui sont contents là lol ^^)

Pairing : Harry/Draco 

Rating : **NC-17**, il va y avoir un **lemon**, soit une scène de cul, donc vous êtes prévenus... et puis je pense qu'on voit dès le début que c'est assez tourné vers la chose lol ^^

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (je jure que ce n'est pas moi qui aie kidnappé Sirius !!! ^^), ni l'univers de Harry Potter qui sont tous la propriété de J. K. Rowling... 

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Pour les reviewers : Merci beaucoup à tous pour votre soutien ! J'espère que cette dernière partie vous plaira ^^

**Cora** : merci pour tes encouragements qui me font toujours très plaisir ^_____^

**Magli** : c'est clair que Draco a dû légèrement péter un câble dans le chapitre précédent ^^ mais... tu verras ^^

**Molianne** : ça aurait été une bonne idée de faire un Draco traumatisé lol ^^ Mais bon, je suis pas si sadique que ça quand même (si ? ^^;;;)

**Mae** : lis la suite et tu verras ^^

**Miluna** : hum hum... Je vais pas en dire plus mais tu auras ta réponse en lisant ^^;;; (mais tu ne serais pas un peu télépathe ? lol)

**So now, read, enjoy and review ^^**

**Draco et la magie noire**

_Victoire ?_

Draco se leva difficilement. Il venait de passer une nuit blanche et il était vraiment dans un sale état... Mais ce n'était pas dû au seul fait de ne pas avoir dormi...

Draco se serait bien frappé la tête contre les murs : il l'avait eu à sa merci, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait... et il n'avait même pas été capable d'en profiter... Déplorable ! Tout à fait déplorable ! Même un Poufsouffle aurait fait mieux que lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait d'anormal bon sang ! 

Draco avait repensé à ça toute la nuit et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé... Un effet secondaire du sortilège peut-être... Cela lui paraissait tout de même étrange... Potter lui avait peut-être aussi jeter un sort... Mais oui ! Il avait vu un sort pour rendre un homme impuissant !...

Draco tiqua : premièrement c'était un sort de magie noire et si Potter utilisait la magie noire, lui voulait bien se faire castrer ; deuxièmement, Potter l'ingénu n'aurait jamais eu ce genre d'idée... Donc il devait y avoir une autre explication, c'était obligatoire ! Mais Draco ne voyait pas du tout quoi et c'était là le hic...

Bon allez Draco ! Reprends-toi ! Au moins, même sans être allé jusqu'au bout, tu as été assez loin pour traumatiser Potter ! Va admirer ton oeuvre, ce sera toujours ça de gagné !

Ce fut la seule pensée qui encouragea Draco à sortir pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il voulait voir Potter en pleine déprime, Potter complètement traumatisé ! Peut-être même ne serait-il pas là, tellement qu'il serait dégoûté par ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire... C'était même sûr ! Il n'avait qu'à aller vérifier que Potter était bien resté enfoui dans ses draps... niark niark...

Draco réussit à en oublier son "petit" problème de la veille, tout heureux qu'il était d'avoir pu prendre définitivement le dessus sur Potter !

Il se dirigea vers le réfectoire un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, mais il stoppa net à l'entrée...

_ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Son cri retentit dans toute la salle et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Mais Draco n'en avait que faire. Non seulement il était là ! Mais en plus il riait ! Il semblait tout à fait heureux ! Il était tout à fait comme d'habitude ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait faire un mauvais cauchemar ou quelque chose du genre ! 

Draco était devenu encore plus blanc que s'il s'était trouvé face à face avec un golem menaçant de défaire sa coiffure.

Mais une voix derrière lui le ramena à la réalité :  
_ Et bien Mr Malefoy, vous vous sentez mal ?  
Ouf, c'était Rogue.  
_ Non, non. balbutia Draco, rouge de confusion après s'être aperçu que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement.

Il se précipita vers la table des Serpentard en baissant la tête et plongea dans son assiette alors que les conversations reprenaient avec entrain, de nombreux élèves continuant à lui lancer des coups d'oeil curieux.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Draco ? fit alors Goyle.  
_ T'es malade ? renchérit Crabbe.  
Ah non, pas eux en plus !   
_ La ferme ! répliqua Draco de son ton le plus mauvais pour avoir la paix.

Mais son esprit était entièrement tourné vers une seule personne : Potter ! Il lui lançait de petits coups d'oeil derrière son assiette, mais oui... il était bien là comme si de rien n'était !

Bon sang, ce n'était pas normal ! Il n'avait tout de même pas rêver tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Ou alors il devenait complètement fou ! Il avait bien lancé un mauvais sort à Potter la veille, et il était allé dans sa chambre, l'avait embrassé, peloté... Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas réussi à aller plus loin, mais cela aurait dû suffir !

Il vit alors que Potter quittait la salle sans même le regarder...

Mais c'était la cinquième dimension ou quoi ?!!

Draco se mit à se frapper la tête contre la table en cherchant une explication à ce phénomène tout à fait inexplicable, sous le regard ahuri des autres Serpentard. Il y avait forcément une explication ! Il devait y en avoir une rationnelle ! C'était sûr et...

_ Je sais ! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent encore vers lui, mais il les ignora encore et marcha rapidement vers la sortie, puis parcourut aussi vite les couloirs pour aller dans sa chambre.

C'était évident bien sûr : Potter ne devait se souvenir de rien ! Ou alors il croyait que c'était un rêve ! Cela devait être écrit dans ce foutu bouquin si ce genre d'effet était prévisible. Il n'avait qu'à aller vérifier, c'était très simple ! L'évidence même ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé av- aaannnnntttt....

Draco sentit soudainement qu'on lui attrapait le bras et qu'on le tirait dans une autre direction. Il tourna la tête :  
_ Potter ?!...

Potter ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le tirer à travers quelques couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Mais il paraissait furieux... Se souvenait-il de quelque chose finalement ?...

Draco eut un petit sourire, mais se reprit très vite :  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ? Lâche-moi !  
_ La ferme, Draco !

"Draco" ? C'était nouveau ça... Depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom ? Il devait vraiment être en colère, niark niark, il se souvenait donc...

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur que Potter "ouvrit" avec sa baguette. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage, Potter tirant toujours Draco qui se laissait finalement faire de bon coeur attendant de voir ce que le bigleux avait à dire... Enfin le soulagement de voir que son plan n'était pas une catastrophe !

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Potter qui s'écria d'un ton furieux :  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait hier ?!!

Ah, il se souvenait... Et il était en colère... Ô joie ! 

Draco soudain plus heureux et sourit avec un petit air de satisfaction :  
_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? fit-il d'un air angélique.  
_ POURQUOI ?! explosa Harry. Tu veux que je te le rappelle ? Tu rentres dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, tu me montes dessus, tu m'embrasses, tu m'allumes à fond et...

Draco approuva à chaque énumération, très content de voir à quel point il avait réussi à énerver Potter.

_ ... et tu me laisses en plan sans aller jusqu'au bout ! s'écria Potter.

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça aussitôt.

_ QUOI ?!!  
_ Après ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir, je croyais que tu en aurais aussi envie, continua Potter s'en s'apercevoir du changement de Draco. Je savais bien que tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit en face en temps normal, mais tu pouvais au moins me donner une preuve, fit-il d'un ton plus triste en tournant en rond devant Draco.  
_ STOP !! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? 

Harry soupira :  
_ C'est vrai que tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dit, mais...  
_ Quand j'avais bu ? 

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour : il lui avait tout dit ce soir là ?!

_ Je t'ai parlé des sortilèges, du plan, et tout ?

Potter se planta devant Draco et le regarda sans comprendre :  
_ Le plan ?  
_ Oui ! Celui pour te traumatiser à vie et...

Oups, il en avait peut-être trop dit là... Mais Harry sourit :  
_ Parce que ton truc c'était de me jouer un sale tour avec tes sorts ? T'es sûr ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu d'autre, Potter ? répliqua Draco.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit pourtant, fit Harry en souriant d'avantage.  
_ Hein ?

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Harry le poussait sur le lit et montait sur lui :  
_ Je vais finir par me demander si tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien... Mais de toute façon, je suis sûr que je peux te rendre la mémoire, fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
_ Tu délires complètement Potter ! Tu sais toute la vérité maintenant, je ne vois pas ce que je peux te dire d'autre !  
_ Tu peux pas te taire deux minutes Draco ? répondit simplement Harry en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de Draco.  
_ Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que je t'ai raconté ! Alors, réponds-mmmmmhhhh...

Draco fut bien forcé de se taire quand Harry plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa goulument.

Le jeune Serpentard voulut se défendre, comprenant très bien la manoeuvre d'Harry pour qu'il ne dise plus un mot, mais... c'était qu'il embrassait bien le bougre ! Très bien même ! C'était très agréable de se laisser faire ainsi en fin de compte...

Draco ferma simplement les yeux, savourant les douces sensations que lui procurait la langue d'Harry. Et puis... il savait utiliser ses mains aussi ! Draco les sentait parcourir tout son corps, lui donnant de petits frissons de plaisir...

Peut-être qu'Harry était toujours sous le coup du sortilège après tout, se dit-il. Cela expliquerait ses propos bizarres... Et Draco était bien décidé à en profiter cette fois-ci !

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit pourtant que les lèvres d'Harry n'étaient plus sur lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Harry en train de défaire la braguette de son pantalon :  
_ Harry ? fit-il d'une petite voix presque suppliante.

Harry se pencha vers lui avec un petit sourire :  
_ On va voir si tu retrouves la mémoire...

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit une main douce et chaude glisser dans son caleçon. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque la main d'Harry effleura sa virilité, et se cambra en gémissant. Harry commença à le caresser du bout des doigts tout en parcourant son visage et son cou de légers baisers, et Draco se sentit littéralement décoller. Il passa ses bras autour de la tête d'Harry, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le serrer d'avantage contre lui. 

Mais malgré ses efforts, Harry finit par se détacher et arrêter toutes ses caresses.

_ Harry, s'il te plaît... gémit Draco.  
_ Pas avant que tu me l'aies dit, répliqua Harry.  
_ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... Continue...  
_ Cherche un peu ! répondit Harry en resserrant sa main autour du membre de Draco qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir.

Draco n'en pouvait plus : il voulait qu'Harry continue ce qu'il avait si bien commencé, alors, sur un ton presque plaintif, il se mit à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête :  
_ Continue Harry ! Je voulais juste te prendre parce que je fantasmais sur toi, je rêvais de toi, c'est seulement pour ça, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux savoir d'autre...

En même temps que Draco racontait tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire, Harry fit glisser d'un coup sec son pantalon et son caleçon et se pencha sur lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur le bout du membre durci.

Draco cria en crispant ses mains sur le draps. Cette torture était si douce, mais en même temps si terrible. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Mais Harry s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et releva la tête vers lui :  
_ Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça, ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir... Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre...

A ce moment, il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du pénis de Draco dont le corps se tendit encore plus, en demandant toujours plus.

_ S'il te plaît Harry, n'arrête pas, je te veux, je veux être à toi, je t'aime, je te veux, s'il te plaît...

Draco parlait sans s'arrêter, sans réfléchir, son esprit étant entièrement tourné vers le plaisir qu'il éprouvait. 

_ Tu vois que ce n'était pas si dur, répondit simplement Harry en souriant.

Mais Draco n'y fit pas réellement attention puisqu'il sentit aussitôt la bouche d'Harry l'engloutir et commencer un lent va-et-vient. Les cris de Draco se firent beaucoup plus profonds au fur et à mesure qu'Harry accélérait son mouvement. Ses mains vinrent plonger dans les cheveux du Gryffondor, comme si elles pouvaient augmenter la pression d'Harry sur lui. 

Soudain, une étrange chaleur l'envahit, irradiant tout son bas ventre et se propageant par frissons dans tout le reste de son corps, et il se libéra dans un long râle de plaisir.

Harry se détacha alors de lui et releva la tête en souriant alors que Draco tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement vidé de toute énergie. Il rouvrit difficilement les yeux quand il sentit qu'Harry était revenu s'allongé à côté de lui et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il vit alors les deux émeraudes le regarder avec tendresse. Mais même cela ne l'étonna pas, cela lui faisait même plutôt plaisir, et il n'avait pas le courage d'analyser pourquoi.

_ Alors, c'était si dur de me le dire ? dit finalement Harry.

Le cerveau de Draco recommença alors à fonctionner, tentant de comprendre ce que voulait dire Harry et, subitement, il se souvint ! Il avait dit qu'il... qu'il... qu'il l'aimait ! C'était ça qu'il avait dit à Potter ?! C'était ça qu'il voulait entendre ?! 

Draco rougit jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui fit sourire d'avantage Harry :  
_ Tu es très mignon comme ça, mon Dracounet.

"Dracounet" ?! Mais sans attendre de réponse, Harry se pencha alors vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Draco se laissa faire avec plaisir... Ce n'était peut-être pas faux en fait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien que là, près d'Harry Potter... Alors c'était peut-être de l'amour... oui, c'était certainement ça, il aimait Harry Potter ! 

Draco se sentit soudainement libéré d'un grand poids et passa ses bras autour d'Harry pour le serrer contre lui. Mais il sentit en même temps une autre crainte l'envahir. Il repoussa Harry pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux :  
_ Et toi ?

Harry le regarda avec étonnement avant de se mettre à rire :  
_ Moi ? Tu crois que je t'aurais montrer le passage secret si je ne voulais pas que tu viennes me voir ? Te connaissant, je pensais bien que tu ne laisserais pas passer une chance de t'introduire dans ma chambre.  
_ Mais... fit Draco d'une petite voix. C'est peut-être le sortilège et...  
_ Je t'aime, Draco, l'interrompit Harry d'un air très sérieux. Et depuis bien avant que tu ne fasses ces stupides sortilèges...

A ces mots, Draco se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion, le serrant possessivement dans ses bras, avant qu'Harry ne se détache légèrement :  
_ Je veux seulement savoir une chose, Dracounet.  
_ Hum ? fit Draco d'un air absent, enroulant quelques mèches des cheveux d'Harry autour de ses doigts.  
_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas été jusqu'au bout hier, j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ?  
_ Non ! s'écria Draco. C'est juste que... 

Draco rougit intensément : il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir une érection quand même !

_ Que ? insista Harry.  
_ Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, murmura Draco en baissant les yeux. Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus de moi après alors...

Draco fut interrompu par un baiser passionné du Gryffondor.   
_ Je t'aime mon Dracounet, lui sourit-il finalement avant de recommencer à l'embrasser dans le cou et sur le torse.

Draco sourit à son tour en se laissant faire avec délectation, avant de relever doucement la tête d'Harry vers lui :  
_ Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !  
_ Comment ? Dracounet ? C'est très mignon je trouve... répondit Harry avec un petit rire.  
_ C'est complètement stupide oui ! râla Draco.  
_ Comme tu veux alors... Drakychou...   
_ Harryyy !!!!

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de rouspéter d'avantage que les lèvres d'Harry venaient encore le faire taire... Et personne ne revit ni Draco, ni Harry de toute la journée.  


**~ The End ~**


End file.
